


Too Many Caretakers

by xHeyKYJx



Series: K-pop Nov(emeto)ber [6]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Stomach Ache, Yoon Sanha-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHeyKYJx/pseuds/xHeyKYJx
Summary: Sanha gets kind of embarrassed when all of his hyungs are there to take care of him, but in the end it isn’t so bad.





	Too Many Caretakers

Sanha likes getting attention. More specifically, he likes getting attention from his hyungs. They all know this by now, seeing as their maknae is so touchy and needy with them. They don’t mind, of course.

One thing Sanha doesn’t like, though, is being weak in front of them.

He’s already the youngest and way too dependent on them, so he tries his hardest to act all tough and strong even when he doesn’t feel like it at all. Today, though, that might be a bit harder.

Sanha has quite possibly the worst stomach ache he’s ever had in his life. (That’s going a bit far, but still. It hurts.)

They’ve gotten home from dance practice. It ended early, courtesy of Myungjun’s unmistakable charm and their choreographer’s kind heart. Sanha is curled up in his bed, pressing his fists into his belly while it shifts and gurgles within him.

“Sanha!” Someone calls. It sounds like Jin Jin. “Dinner’s ready!” But just the thought of putting anything into his mouth makes Sanha want to gag. He closes his eyes tightly and prays that Jinwoo will leave him alone, but of course there isn’t a chance of that.

“Sanha!” He sounds like he’s getting closer. Sanha tries to look like he’s sleeping as the door opens. He can hear Jinwoo pausing at the door and prays that he’ll leave.

Of course, he doesn’t.

“Maknae-ah.” His voice has gotten significantly softer, the sweet murmur that Sanha’s grown to love, and his tone of voice almost makes him break right then and there. Jin Jin shakes his shoulder gently. “Baby,” he whispers. “C’mon, time to wake up.” Sanha whines as his stomach twists into a painful cramp, right beneath his belly button. Hopefully Jinwoo will think he’s just being stubborn.

Of course (again), he doesn’t.

“Sanha?” A hand is on his forehead. “Are you sick?”

Sanha opens his eyes just as Minhyuk comes into the room.

“Hyung, what’s taking you- Sanha?” He looks at Jinwoo’s hand on Sanha’s head worriedly. “What’s wrong?”

“Rocky, can you grab MJ?” Jinwoo asks before Sanha can answer. “Tell him to bring be a thermometer.” As Rocky runs back toward the kitchen, he turns back to Sanha.

“Does anything hurt?” His voice is still so, so sweet. “Are you nauseous?”

Sanha pouts up at his leader. Maybe he’s not badly sick, but he still wants to milk this for all it’s worth.

“My tummy hurts, hyung.” He whines, reaching up to grab Jinwoo’s sleeve. “I don’t feel good.”

Jin Jin chuckles fondly at Sanha’s use of the word “tummy,” stroking his hair affectionately. He’s about to say something right when Myungjun and Minhyuk return, and then both Eunwoo and Moonbin join them.

Sanha blushes and hides his face in his pillow as best he can. He suddenly feels like more of a baby than he’d like.

“It’s okay,” he says hastily, looking up at Jinwoo with his best, biggest puppy-dog eyes. “Really, hyung, I’m okay, it doesn’t hurt that bad.”

“What hurts?” Eunwoo bursts in, rushing forward to kneel alongside Jinwoo by Sanha’s bed. “Head? Throat? Stomach?”

“Stomach,” Jinwoo answers for him. He takes the thermometer when Myungjun hands it to him and slowly slides it over Sanha’s forehead, then checks it. Everyone else leans over to see it, too, and Sanha feels his face go hot.

“No fever,” Jinwoo mutters. “We should still get you some medicine, though, for that stomach ache.” Before he’s even through talking, Moonbin is already halfway down the hallway, headed to get the Pepto. Sanha whines again and everyone’s attention is back on him.

“Hyungs,” he groans. “I’m fine, okay, don’t baby me, please—“

“Oh, shut up.” Minhyuk laughs. “We know you love it, Sanha. We aren’t stupid.” Sanha blushes again because he really does love it, sometimes he just feels like playing hard to get.

Both Eunwoo and Minhyuk climb carefully into bed with him, Eunwoo spooning him from the back and Minhyuk supplying his outstretched arm as a pillow while he uses his free hand to guide Sanha’s head into his chest. Sanha closes his eyes and hums contentedly.

“Sanha, sit up for a minute.” Moonbin orders gently. Sanha hadn’t realized he was back. Minhyuk and Eunwoo help him carefully sit up, one arm still furled around his belly as he drinks the hideously pink liquid, grimacing at the chalky taste before laying back down.

Moonbin and Jinwoo join in, too, somehow. Sanha vaguely wonders how much weight his bunk is meant to hold but disregards it. If it breaks, he and Minhyuk can share with the others. No biggie.

Just as Sanha’s about to go to sleep, someone begins to rub his stomach. He shifts a bit at the sudden contact, surprised, but when he opens his eyes and sees Jinwoo awkwardly reaching over Eunwoo to access him he giggles a little bit.

Maybe having a stomach ache isn’t so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally the fic I posted this morning for this challenge is so freaking bad like please don’t read it just take my word for it. I’m pretty happy with how this one turned out, though, especially since I wasn’t really sure what I wanted to do for this prompt. 
> 
> Feel free to send in requests so long as the follow the prompts for Nov(emeto)ber. They can be found on Tumblr or just on google (I think lol.)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
